Cursed to Crawl
by Lady Daeva
Summary: Une derniére soirée avant le combat final...Honneur à Garv!


**Part one : Cursed to crawl, to my pale and bleeding heart**

**Disclaimer : Hey, hey, hey, déjà ma deuxième fanfic Slayers ! Mais bon, comme je ne finirais pas la première… En plus, c'est un Angst-songfic, un genre que j'aime pas vraiment, parce qu'il est très codifié et très répétitif… Alors surtout les Angst deYaoi ! Il est en effet très dur de faire passer une émotion, et une émotion neuve, particulière à chaque personnage, et non un vague mal-être généralisé avec des « J'étais pas bien…et puis j'ai compris que c'était lui… qui avait tout ce que je n'avais pas… »… Bon d'accord, je suis méchante et ma fic empruntera les même travers, mais c'était le coup de gueule du disclaimer ! (Et Garv, il met le Laguna Blade dans le papier d'alu ?) Contre moi-même qui suis humaine et faible, et qui ne peut résister au charme de la belle musique… Je peux pas écrire sans musique… vivre non plus d'ailleurs…**

**Donc voici une petite song-fic pour deux persos que j'aime tout fort … Mon Valgave, et puis son maître Garv… Il a vraiment un sale design, mais avec le temps, j'ai appris à l'apprécier en tant que perso, n'oublions pas que c'est le seul Mazoku qui est à moitié humain, et dont on est donc sur qu'il peut ressentir des sentiments… Et puis il a la classe… « Et si, moi aussi, je me battais pour ma survie ? »… J'ai pas fait de pairing (couple) entre les deux personnages, pourtant j'adore le yaoi, et je suis sure que Garv n'aurais pas pu s'empêcher de profiter de la situation…C'est un être sensible, mais aussi un Mazoku, ne l'oublions pas… Mais bon, je ne veux pas livrer mon Val à ce grossier personnage qui ne sera même pas gentil avec lui, et qui a vraiment un sale design vestimentaire… Enjoy !**

Les gens imaginaient que Maryu Garv devait aimer les tempêtes, les ouragans, les déchaînements violents de la nature… Il devait aimer sentir le vent jouer dans ses longs cheveux rouges, devoir lutter contre cet adversaire à sa mesure… Garv rit à la face de l'orage qui lui cinglait le visage. Il haïssait cela … il haïssait aussi les jours où le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel … il faut avouer qu'il n'aimait pas grand chose. Mais il était sur qu'il détestait plus que tout cela : il lui semblait que le vent le défiait silencieusement, un défi dont il était sûr de sortir gagnant, il lui semblait que toute la nature s'était ligué contre lui pour hurler la haine, sa haine … « Disparais de la surface de la Terre abjecte créature…Rejoins les tiens…Qu'ils séparent le plus vite possible ta rebutante tête de ton corps… Eux ou tes ennemis ? » La haine, cette haine qui le frappait comme un fouet chaque jour de son existence… Il rit, rit comme un fou rit pour éloigner ses cauchemars… Maryu peut supporter la haine, beaucoup de haine, toute la haine du monde… Mais personne n'a dit que cela ne le faisait pas souffrir…

_Vivant la vie aujourd'hui  
Quand demain amène cette traînée de pensée désespérées  
Vivant, si effrayé  
Quand demain amène cette traînée de simples pensées_

Demain … comme ce mot peut paraître obscène, quand on vit sa vie jour par jour… Une vie vécue dans l'immédiat, une vie gâchée de la quelle rien ne ressort… Rien n'a été crée… Aucun rêve n'a survécu au crépuscule d'hier… Comme le soleil qui se renaît à chaque aube, le Maryu est là… Dans certains vieux récits humains, le soleil accomplissait chaque jour le même voyage en barque et combattait les mêmes ennemis, comme Garv… Alors pourquoi le Lord Mazoku Maudit n'a-t-il pas la majesté de l'astre diurne ? Le soleil ne craint rien. Maryu-ô, si… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on côtoie l'idée de mort tous les jours qu'elle devient plus acceptable… Avec le temps, on apprend juste à prendre les poses consacrées, ces trucs de vieux roublard qui servent juste à dissimuler la vérité : le courage, l'indifférence, la foi en sa propre force. Et puis la surprise de la première rencontre passé, nos sentiments s'émoussent, puisqu'on ne pourrait continuer à être avec cette crispation d'horreur enserrant notre cœur, alors on ressent moins et on devient chaque jour un peu plus immobile, silencieux, plein d'ennui et de désintérêt. La haine nous rapproche de la Mort. Nous nous préparons, nous nous entraînons à être morts… La bouche de Garv se tordit dans un rire silencieux… D'un pas rageur, comme à l'habitude, il se détourna de la pluie, de ces gouttes lourdes qu'il sentait s'écraser sur son manteau… La faille entre les deux roches où ils s'étaient réfugiés était vraiment étroite… Le roux baissa les yeux sur la maigre et longue silhouette d'adolescent blottie à terre. Si maigre, les cotes se dessinant clairement sous la peau pâle. Personne, même les Ruyzoku ou les Mazoku, n'échappent à la terreur de la mort, de l'annihilation totale. Telle est la force des dieux que de ne pas connaître cette peur. Garv s'assit doucement aux côtés du jeune Val. Demain, il irait affronter Lina et sa bande. Et le Hellmaster derrière tout cela. Il devait le faire. Il n'avait pas le choix. La petite sorcière humaine… Impliquée dans un jeu trop grand, trop vieux pour elle… Comme lui, d'ailleurs… Qui va mourir demain ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Sans aucune raison, comme il n'avait jamais eu peur auparavant ? L-sama, ce n'était pas cela vivre, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Il se surprit à laisser sa main caresser pensivement les soyeux cheveux verts, dans un geste très doux, comme s'il avait peur de briser quelque chose, comme s'il ne savait pas comment peut-on caresser quelqu'un… Pourtant, il ressentait un sentiment étrange à être ainsi au côté du jeune Val, tranquillement assis, avec son éternelle compagne rangée dans son fourreau, en train de veiller sur son sommeil. C'était un sentiment très doux, un sentiment qui vous serrait le cœur, comme quand on avait envie de pleurer, non… eh bien comme quand on se rendait compte de la merveilleuse stupidité de la vie…

_S'y abandonner pour un jour  
Faire face à l'absolu, ces choses ne vont pas marcher à ma façon  
Je ne veux exagérer les problèmes que j'ai causés  
Quand eux tous semblent devenir plus profonds qu'avant_

Rassurant ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être rassurant ? La tête de tous ses ennemis sur un plateau ? Mais qui ? Les Lords Mazoku, les Dragons ? Les humains ? Et Shabranigdo ? Et L-sama même, puisqu'elle récréera les disparus… Garv croyait au destin : sa vie avait pris un tournant, un pli, et il ne pourra pas s'en écarter, jamais… Pour se sauver d'un destin, il faut se renier… Et cela, Garv en était incapable : cela était semblable à vouloir tuer L-sama… Trop de carapaces superficielles et en même temps si solides, si confortables… Il était dans une situation sans issue, et allait devoir demain affronter sa résolution… Ce combat-là… Un autre… De toute façon, Garv mourra au combat. Il ne pouvait même pas choisir sa propre fin, le destin s'était arrangé tout seul. Pourquoi en éprouvait-il de la colère ? La colère est un sentiment humain, si inutile… La révolte vaine, cette souffrance, n'est pas un sentiment connu des Mazoku, c'était encore un de ces sentiments humains. Les sentiments étaient humains, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, tous ces sentiments qui ressemblent à une tempête, des sentiments qui vous éloignent de vous et vous rapprochent des autres… Vains comme la colère… L'amour… Il se débattait dans des filets qui lui étaient inconnus… Il voulait juste rejoindre les calmes ténèbres qui baignaient sa vie auparavant. Non. Etrangement, avant ne semblait plus un mot aussi rempli de désir qu'il avait été pour lui sans Val… Pouvoir revenir en arrière, c'est pouvoir nier ses propres erreurs, c'est pouvoir toujours recommencer le même chemin… Cela avait été tentant, mais maintenant, Garv voulait autre chose…

_Vivant pour aujourd'hui  
Quand demain amène sa traînée de pensées dérangées  
Vivant pour aujourd'hui  
Jusqu'à ce que les réactions d'hier reprennent leurs cours_

Vivant aujourd'hui… Mais pour combien de temps encore ? N'était-il qu'un condamné en sursis qui à chaque jour passé s'écrie intérieurement « Encore un ! ». Avec les jours, les années, les siècles… On ne sait plus si ce cri est un signe de joie, d'espoir non trahi, ou juste une constatation désabusée, sans plus aucune passion… On ne sait plus si on vit pour vivre, vraiment, ou si on se laisse emporter par la force de l'habitude, une vague envie d'ennuyer ses ennemis par un « Tu vois, je suis toujours là… » Une survie immobile, une éternelle fuite en avant devant des problèmes insurmontables… Penser continuellement à la Mort, jeter des regards circonspects par-dessus le mur de son royaume, et pourtant s'accrocher à la vie, sans raison aucune… Un surcroît de souffrance pour une éventuelle vengeance… Dans la Mort, on est toujours seul, alors pourquoi vouloir mêler d'autres gens à ce qui est notre dernier voyage ? Garv soupira en rajustant le fourreau de sa grande épée sur son épaule et se retourna doucement vers Valgave, qui dormait à poings fermés sur le sol en pierre froide, pelotonné dans une position impossible parmi les rochers pointus à la recherche de confort. Il avait…tellement envie que certaines choses ne changent jamais…les jours éternels de sombre errance. Il était parvenu à se créer une voie à suivre, il avait même entraîné quelqu'un à marcher sur ces pas. Se sentait-il enfin justifié ? Alors dans ce cas-là, pourquoi, pourquoi s'accrochait-il tant à cette foutue vie ? Quelles étaient les réponses qu'il voulait encore obtenir, lui qui au cours de son éternité avait tout connu ?

Aimait-il Valgave ? Ou le haïssait-il ? La faiblesse de sa jeunesse qu'il tentait de cacher sous ses dents serrées et ses airs crâneurs… Il l'avait maintes fois porté sur son dos quand le jeune dragon, affaibli par sa mort et son changement de race s'était écroulé d'épuisement en route. Il était presque fasciné par la souffrance de Val, morale et physique… Pas par le fait d'infliger la douleur, pas d'en être à l'origine, mais de voir quelqu'un qui l'avait choisie librement. Les individus se rejoignent souvent dans leur faiblesse, non leur force. Mais voir un être à ses côtés… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un vivre à ses côtés, quelqu'un doué de sa propre volonté, quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas obligé d'aimer, ni de détester… Val était libre et avait choisi son chemin de croix librement, même si ce n'était pas le meilleur chemin possible. Mais c'était un choix. Garv se sentait aussi libre à ses côtés, aucune allégeance, aucune promesse… Seulement un lien, du à sa décision, son choix de laisser la vie au dernier survivant des Anciens Dragons. Seulement un engagement réciproque à mener leur vie comme ils se l'étaient promis… Seulement un compagnon, quelqu'un à qui vous importez, pas le souci méfiant d'un ennemi, non, autre chose…

Il ne pouvait plus dire que la colère était le sentiment le plus fort, le dernier qu'on ressentait avant sa mort, celui qui pousse presque toutes les créatures à s'accrocher à la vie… Non, ce sentiment était un engagement qui dépassait l'instant, c'est un mouvement vers un autre, une existence séparée de la sienne, une fin, un avenir…

_Colère si profonde et si vivante  
Colère si profonde et si vivante_

**© Sur les délicieux airs de « Deep » de l'album « .host » par PARADISE LOST. Les personnes que cela intéresse, et bien peuvent apprendre que c'est du gothic-metal. Ceux qui ont une culture metalofanatique encore plus avancée pourront remarquer que le titre vient du refrain de la chanson « Cursed to crawl » (mépris pour ceux qui rampent) par NAPALM DEATH (Le napalm tue…la mort délivre…. ) de l'album « Diatribes ». Ca arrache ! Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce groupe mais cette chanson, je l'adore tout simplement ! J'en ai marre de blablatter ! èé En tout cas, vous avez pu remarquer que j'ai traduit les paroles des chansons, mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas le livret du disque chez moi, et en fait, j'ai pas le disque tout court mais seulement les traductions que j'avais faites à la main, en français logiquement. Allez, profitez-en pour une fois que vous pouvez tout comprendre au lieu de râler !**

**Ne reviewez surtout pas, sinon ça me changera trop. :P (Ca veut dire reviewez, n'hésitez pas, tudiou, je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de défauts à améliorer dans mon écriture.)**

**« Contrairement à l'opinion communément répandue, les forts ne gagnent jamais : ce sont les faibles qui gagnent, parce qu'ils sont plus nombreux et ont l'habitude de pratiquer la ruse. »**


End file.
